Truffula Tales
by bloodrosered
Summary: A series of one-shot short stories about Fiora, the sprite of the Truffula forest and Once-ler. Takes place before and during Once-ler's arrival to the forest during the events of Nature Girl.
1. Serenade for Fiora

**Truffula Tales**

**Based upon the mini movie SERENADE from _The Lorax_ and a little bit from Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_. I don't own the Lorax or any of the characters here mentioned. Just Fiora. **

Spring was here in the Truffula valley. The sprite of the forest, Fiora, watched in delight as all the creatures of the forest courted their mate: swomee-swans presented a flower to their chosen one, nuzzling and quacking as they swam in the lily pond. The humming fish presented a pearl and hugged their mate, sunning themselves on the rocks. The bar-ba-loots serenaded their other half who sat up in the tree tops.

The fat bar-ba-loot, Lou, was sad...for no one wanted to be his mate. He sighed, disappointed. Every time he had a chance to serenade a female, he got upstaged by another. He sat sadly in the tree top...then, he saw Fiora, sitting by the lily pond, hugging her knees.

While this was a joyous occasion and Fiora was very happy to be surrounded by the blissfulness of the Truffula forest, watching all the fauna fall in love. She sighed sadly. For she was lonely since she was the only one without a mate. She wondered if she was the only one. If she would ever have someone. Though she loved the forest and its creatures, she felt something was missing here in this perfect place. She sat by the lily pond, looking out at the glassy surface of the water and the flowers that dotted it, her hair purple. The animals saw that the sprite was sad.

"Oh," she said as she saw the other animals gathering around her with looks of concern. "I should be happy for all of you because you have found your mate...but..." She sighed, hugging her knees. "I wish I had someone."

Lou and Pipsqueak, the smallest bar-ba-loot, saw the melancholy sprite. They didn't like seeing Fiora like this. She was always so happy, full of life. The creatures attempted to cheer her up: one of the humming-fish gave her a pearl and a swomee-swan gave her a water lily. While she appreciated these lovely gifts, she still felt sad.

Pipsqueak looked at Fiora. He lit up with another idea, knowing her singing made the cloudiest day the sunniest. He indicated to Fiora to sing. He knew it always made her feel better. She sighed sadly.

"Oh...alright..." she said. "It is said that singing does make me feel happier."

She closed her eyes and thought of something to sing...it came to her so naturally...she sang in a beautiful, yet melancholy melody.

_Oh I wonder why the creatures _

_Have their someone, their other_

_Yet am I, yet am I_

_Am I the only one who has none?_

_Oh how I wish so _

_Oh how I want so  
_

_How my heart, it longs for that other_

_Could there, oh could there_

_Could there be that someone_

_That other, that someone  
_

_Will come to find me_

_That other will love me too_

Though the creatures loved Fiora's song, this one was sad. The animals gathered around her and she petted all of them lovingly with low spirits. A small tear appeared in her mossy eye, glistened but a moment in the sunlight. Then it rolled down her glittering cheek and landed on the glassy surface of the pond, making it ripple.

Pipsqueak recalled seeing how disappointed Lou was when he failed to get a mate...then suddenly got an idea to cheer her up, whispering to the fat bar-ba-loot, who lit up with delight! It was a perfect plan! Surely it would make the both of them feel better! They gathered the animals of the forest in a huddle and whispered their plan to cheer up the girl.

Fiora dipped her green toe in the water in lily pond morosely...until heard singing coming from behind her and turned around to see the the humming-fish all singing a harmonizing song. Soon it was joined in by the bar-ba-loots and swomee-swans, doing a fantastic show...then revealing Lou, dressed in make-shift decorations of grass and flowers, making him look like a man.

"Oh!" she exclaimed happily, knowing they were just pretending, but still it was a nice gesture. "Are you here for me?"

Lou nodded with a mm-hmm.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Fiora. Welcome to the Truffla forest."

With a giggle, she got up on her feet, curtseyed to Lou, who bowed in return to Fiora. He handed her a bouquet of flowers, which she clapped her hands to her face. They were her favorite flowers of all: water lilies. The animals smiled, glad to see that their friend was happy again.

"Why thank you!" she said accepting the bouquet, smelling them.

Lou serenaded her, making Fiora join in, vocalizing with him in the sweetest silvery soprano voice, which made all the creatures sigh in contentment and adoration. Then Fiora sang:

_Dear little bar-ba-loots_

_Sweet swomee-swans_

_Happy little humming-fish_

_For at last I have found my other_

Thanks to all of you  


She danced with the Lou, her hair swishing as she twirled with him, vocalizing. Soon, they got dizzy and they fell down on the grass, which she laughed a silvery laugh, along with the other creatures. She was happy that they cheered her up.

"I thank you," she said to Lou, giving him a kiss on the furry cheek.

Lou felt his cheeks redden and then swooned, making Fiora giggle.


	2. Green Eyes in the Bush

**Truffula Tales**

_Green Eyes in the Bush  
_

* * *

**Based upon the _This is the Place_ (Tricky Version) from the soundtrack. I don't own the song!  
**

* * *

Upon arriving to this beautiful Truffula forest, Once-ler was very pleased with this place. He looked around for a spot to set up his cottage, just a few feet from a pond that was dotted with pink and white water lilies. He watched as the humming-fish leaped up out of the water.

"This pond is perfect, no doubt," he said to the creatures. "Excuse me while I rip these out."

He began tossing his supplies carelessly on the ground: his heart-print boxers landed on a bar-ba-loot, a saw, a gardening trowel, and a shovel pierced the ground, making three humming-fish jump back in terror. Then some gardening prunes; the blades just barely open landed around the baby swomee-swan's neck, who stood there, completely unaware while its parents looked horrified. Then a tube of toothpaste, which a humming-fish leaned forward to smell...only to be struck by a wooden mallet, causing it to burst in his face.

Once-ler picked up the mallet off the ground and and began to set up his cottage. When it was done, he looked up at it, hands on hips. Then began to move his supplies inside. Tired and sweaty from setting up and moving everything in, he wiped his brow. He wanted to get started on his work on his newest idea for an invention: the Thneed. Ah! Yes. This place was perfect. It was just the place he needed to be. He had searched for weeks and weeks all over the globe.

"Yup, this is it!" he said happily, staring up at his cottage with a wide smile. "This is the place! And now...to find the stuff to make my Thneed!"

He explored around to find the right material to make his Thneed. He saw the swomee-swans flying overhead, admiring the yellow and orange. How they flew so high in the sky!

"I love your graceful neck and your noble breast," he said to one that was nestled in a Truffula tree, pulling it down towards him. "But I think what I like the most...just might be your nest."

He yanked the nest right out from under the bird with a 'thank you' and began looking it over. The offended bird glared at the creature who had stolen her nest. How dare this creature would do such a thing!

"Hmm," he said, looking it over with blue eyes. "Nah. Definitely not for Thneeds."

He tossed the nest aside and walked away, looking around...then, he saw something in the bush nearby. There...was a pair of mossy eyes, staring right at him...

"Huh?" He squinted, unsure if he was seeing things.

Then the bush blinked! He got closer...only they were gone in a second! He shook his head.

"That...was weird," he mumbled, shaking his head.

He continued his search for the perfect material for his Thneed. Then, he spied a bar-ba-loot munching on a fruit.

"Hey there, bar-ba-loot," he said, poking his black nose. "You look so cute in that suit!"

He picked up the bar-ba-loot, stroking its head, feeling its fur. Oh! So soft! This had to be the right stuff!

"You know what?" he said. "I'm just gonna shave a bit off your bar-ba-loot butt..."

He took out his electric shaver and did...well, exactly that in a BZZZT. Once-ler looked at the sheared off fur for a moment, then dropped the poor little bar-ba-loot with a shaved butt. Embarrassed, he wandered away, covering his exposed area while the others laughed at him, mumbling angrily under his breath.

Again, Once-ler heard giggling in a bush he passed by...

"Huh?" he said looking around.

Again...there were the green eyes...staring right at him! The eyelashes fluttered a bit as it blinked.

"What the...?" he said incredulous with a squint.

He got closer to see who these eyes belonged to...only they were gone again! Seriously! What was that? What kind of bush had green eyes and giggled? He'd never seen that before. This forest was beautiful...yet it certainly had strange things...

What he didn't know was what was in those bushes was the impish little sprite, Fiora. Fiora had gotten a closer look at this strange creature. This creature was beyond fascinating. She was annoyed that the creature did these terrible things to the animals, yes...but she wanted to see this creature. It was funny making this creature confused. Thankfully, these bushes were thick enough to hide. No way was she going to reveal herself to this creature...


	3. The Big Mess

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

**Based upon the toilet paper fight in _Despicable Me. _Hehe! Also, shout out to GeorgyannWayson for being an inspirado for idea! Thanks and sorry I didn't give u kudos earlier!  
**

* * *

_The Big Mess  
_

One beautiful morning in the Truffula forest, Once-ler woke up, feeling hungry. He grabbed all the needed cups, bowls and ingredients to make pancakes...only to find out he was out of butter...AGAIN!

"Damn bar-ba-loot!" he grumbled, knowing Lou, the fat bar-ba-loot sneaked in and ate it again.

With an eye roll and exasperated sigh, he pulled off his bunny pajamas and dressed, hitching up Melvin to his cart and rode into town to go shopping.

Pipsqueak saw that that the human was leaving. Wagging his cute little cotton ball tail, he wandered away from the humming Fiora as she picked flowers and towards the human's cottage to find more of those marshmallows that the human had. Fiora saw the little bar-ba-loot going towards Once-ler's cottage and began to climb onto the window. She followed him.

"Now, Pips," she said in a motherly tone. "We're not supposed to go into Once-ler's house when he's not here. He said it was rude."

Pipsqueak had a look of defiance, holding his foot towards the inside.

"Don't you dare!" she warned with a scolding finger.

He just hopped down inside the cottage, making Fiora follow after the mischievous bar-ba-loot, joined the other animals of the Truffula forest.

"You know we shouldn't be in here, Pips," she said worried. "Why did you go in here anyway?"

Pipsqueak made a squishing gesture with his paw in hopes Fiora would understand.

"Oh! You want a marshmallow? Surely Once-ler may have some around here somewhere...oh, but I don't know. Once-ler doesn't want anyone in here. He might get angry." When she saw those big eyes of the small bar-ba-loot in a pleading way. "Well...alright. But we should try not to leave any indication we were here."

Pipsqueak nodded. The animals followed Fiora and came inside as well. She wasn't sure they all should be in here since she was afraid Once-ler would get mad. He said he didn't want anyone inside while he was gone. Oh yes. She remembered the first time...how unpleasant he looked when he found her there, looking at his books. Still, just this once...get Pipsqueak his marshmallow and get out. Not to mention, he looked VERY unhappy when he found all the animals of the forest sleeping in his house as well. No...she didn't want to make her new friend that way.

She looked around...wondering where to start. Hm...she had seen him cooking in one part of the room...called a kitchen. Surely this is where he kept the food. She found some objects in the kitchen: things she hadn't seen before! Though she was still learning more about Once-ler's world, there were things he hadn't shown her yet. Everything about the human and his world was fascinating!

The first thing she spied was a huge open bag made of cloth, but it looked like small ropes with words on the bag. She couldn't understand what it said. Inside was a giant pile of some kind of white dust that looked like snow.

"What do you suppose is it?" she said to her friends. They all shrugged.

She poked the white dust and it left an imprint of her finger. She poked harder and it left a hole, crumbling beneath her touch! This white stuff was really interesting!

She looked at the dust on her green finger and was surprised to find it stayed there! Huh, strange. Why did it do that? She wiped it on her dress...only to find it left a white trail there. She picked up a handful, studying it.

"Ooh! It's so soft!" she exclaimed, feeling the texture.

This dust was the same color as a marshmallow. She smelled and tasted it...only to find it had no odor or flavor at all. She frowned. Why would humans use this stuff? She had no idea. She put it back in the bag, wiping her hands together to remove the leftover. It wasn't easy to get it off. With an annoyed frown, she wiped it on her dress, leaving hand prints. She dusted off her dress a bit and it dispersed all over in fine particles.

"This stuff is..." she began, then thought for a moment about the word Once-ler taught her. Oh yes! "This stuff is...annoying."

Curious Pipsqueak looked in the bag...only to fall inside.

Next she found a very strange box, which she opened it to find eggs.

"Ooh! Look!" she said to the swomee-swans, who stared curiously at them. They weren't like the eggs the swomee-swans laid: these were white and brown! Ooh! The brown ones had some speckles...just like Once-ler's cheeks!

"Where do you suppose these came from?" she commented to the swomee-swans. "Do you suppose there's a baby chick inside?"

The birds shrugged at Fiora's question. They hadn't seen anything like this either. She held it in her hand. It felt cool and smooth, yet hard. Soon it slipped from her hand, which she cried out in surprise. Oops! It exploded on the ground at her feet. She was a bit worried if there was a baby chick inside...only to find a sticky mess of clear liquid with a round yellow sun. Now she was both perplexed and fascinated.

"Ooh!" she said, poking at it. "It's squishy and slimy!"

The animals stared at the egg a bit. The swomee-swans were a bit confused. They had never seen something like this before!

Now Fiora was worried. If Once-ler came home to find out they had broken this egg, he'd know they were in his house!

"What shall we do?" she said to her friends. "Once-ler will not like this. We should pick this up before he comes home."

The animals searched around the room. One of the bar-ba-loots found a strange white circle...which looked...like the white stuff in Once-ler's books, only this was more softer. She stared at it curiously.

"I suppose this could work," she said.

She could see this circle was wrapped around a smaller brown circle in the middle. Hmm. What was this? She saw a loose part of the circle and pulled...it got longer!

"Wow!" she said. She pulled again. "It gets longer!"

She didn't want to waste time by playing with this circle since she had to clean up the egg and find the marshmallows for Pipsqueak and get out of Once-ler's house.

Little Pipsqueak emerged from the bag, completely white. Lou, the fat bar-ba-loot started snickering at the little guy. In annoyance, Pipsqueak grabbed a small handful in his paw and threw it at Lou, getting a burst of it in his face, causing him to stumble and knock the bag of white powder off...which got all over Fiora.

Fiora felt the dust fall on her. She was completely white! She looked up to see a white covered Pipsqueak and a white-faced Lou. They pointed at each other to indicate who was at fault.

"Now look what you've done!" she exclaimed sternly, throwing some dust at them in annoyance. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

While scooping up the spilled dust back into its bag in handfuls, Suddenly, the two bar-ba-loots began to giggle at the sprite: she looked ridiculous!

"Oh, that's how it's going to be, hmm?" she said with an impish smile.

Then, she grabbed an egg and threw it at one of them, smacking Lou square in the face. Soon, the bar-ba-loots picked up handfuls of the dust and threw it at Fiora. Eventually, the fight began to grow as each of the animals were hit with eggs and dust, joining in the playful fight, making a big mess all over Once-ler's cottage, nailing each other with eggs and the white powder with rambunctious laughter.

Soon, one of the bar-ba-loots grabbed the white soft circle and threw it as well, it flew in a stream of white...Fiora laughed as well, amazed that it did this! She grabbed one and threw it! Then, another bar-ba-loots grabbed Once-ler's pillow and began smacking a swomee-swan. The pillow burst and feathers were flying all over the place. All of them started laughing, covered in the white dusty powder and eggs...and now feathers.

Suddenly, Lorax saw the fight and laughed to himself, getting nailed in the face with an egg from somewhere...making him join in. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and threw it...

Once-ler returned from his trip and heard what sounded like a commotion coming from his cottage.

"What the...?" he said with furrowed brow of confusion.

There was wild playful laughter from inside his cottage. He opened the door...to find his cottage a HUGE disaster, covered in eggs, flour and toilet paper! Fiora and her friends were throwing them all over the place, jumping on his bed, his pillow was completely ripped open with feathers flying all over the place. A bar-ba-loot was tangled up in toilet paper, crawling like a mummy worm. Furniture was tipped over as well.

Pipsqueak threw an egg at Fiora, only for her to dodge it and it sailed right towards Once-ler, smacking him in the face. He closed his eyes, feeling the slimy egg and the shell dribble down his face. The fight and laughter came to an abrupt halt once they saw the sight of Once-ler, standing in the door with a frown, he blinked his eyes slowly, his body stiff as a board, his lips thin, and his speckled cheeks got red.

"Um...it was all his fault," Fiora said innocently, pointing at Pipsqueak.

"Whaaaat?!" he replied in exclamation.

Once-ler glared at the mischievous sprite and her friends in silent anger.

Fiora giggled at the sight of Once-ler, seeing the broken egg oozing down his face. Once-ler's anger disappated when he saw the messy-looking sprite, her green eyes sparkling full of innocence. With an impish smirk, he grabbed an egg out of his shopping bag and threw it at her, which resuming the fight that just occurred earlier with the creatures, which ended with them laughing like two children on the floor, covered in a sticky, powdery, feathery mess.


	4. Pancakes

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

_Pancakes_

The sun rose over the peaceful Truffula forest, Fiora walked, flowers blossoming in her tread, caressing and whispering to the trees. She listened to their responses as they greeted her. Fiora loved everything about the Truffula forest: the sights, the sounds, and the smells. The air of the forest had the sweet smell of the trees' foliage.

While walking, Fiora smelled something that she wasn't quite familiar with. She couldn't quite describe this smell: it was light and sweet...maybe too sweet. Still, it was quite...pleasing. She could only assume this new smell was coming from Once-ler's cottage. Following this new smell, she went towards Once-ler's cottage, hearing clanking and sizzling...and of course, Once-ler's humming coming from inside. She was curious. She looked in the window, seeing the tall, slender man with his back turned.

"Hello, Once-ler," she said.

The young man turned his attention to the window to see the sprite staring in.

"Oh hey!" he said with a smile. "Good morning, Fiora."

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm making pancakes. Would you like some? I made plenty."

Fiora was curious. She had never tried human food before. She was used to eating the Truffula fruits; yet the smell of these pancakes sounded quite...pleasant.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"Well, come on in," he said.

Fiora hoisted herself through the window...Once-ler watched the girl, amused as he watched her clumsily climb in.

"Y'know you could always use the door," Once-ler said with a chuckle.

"So, that's what a door does," she replied, looking at it.

"Um...yea. Plus it's easier than climbing through a window."

Fiora was still getting used to human customs; if she understood correctly, she remembered that tapping the door was a way to tell Once-ler that she wanted to come in (but don't do it too much because it's annoying).

"Go ahead, sit down," he said, gesturing to a chair.

She stared at Once-ler, dressed in his usual attire of greys and white. Yet he had something different on today, which was covering the front of him. Fiora had never seen this before. It seemed to be a dress...well, half of one. It was pink, covered in red spots with waves on the shoulders. There were two pouches: one on the front and the other just on Once-ler's left hip. Both were covered in purple flowers, also decorated with these red waves There was a smooth red vine around Once-ler's slender waist.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to Once-ler.

"Oh, this," he said, looking down at himself. "It's an apron. I use it to keep my clothes clean when I'm cooking."

He was a bit embarrassed that it was pink, thinking she would make fun of him. But no, she was more curious. Having no exposure to humans nor their customs or concepts, he was glad there was someone who didn't think like them. Fiora found him interesting. No one else did...they found him strange and teased him.

"I like it," she said. "It's like the pink Truffula trees."

"Thank you," he said sheepishly; blush blossoming on his cheeks. "I made it myself."

He liked that Fiora could see beauty in things and appreciated it. Always optimistic and appreciative. He wondered if there was anything she didn't like...well, she did get really angry when he cut down one of Truffula tree.

Fiora watched Once-ler, making these pancakes, humming and whistling cheerfully. Then he turned away from the stove, flipping them bent backwards with a "FLURITUBOO!" Then tossed them up in the air with a 'ho-up'. The pancakes flew up in the air and into a neat stack on a plate. Fiora was impressed and clapped her hands delighted. Once-ler could only smile.

"You're like a sprite!" she said. "Everything you do is magic."

"Oh, wait until you see some real human magic," he said amused. "And don't worry, it doesn't involve fire." He approached Fiora, holding a plate of pancakes. "Here you go." he said, setting down a stack of pancakes in front of Fiora.

She stared curiously at this new thing. This pancake was flat and golden. She poked it and found it was soft and spongy...and warm. Well, Once-ler had taught her about how fire was used to cook things.

Soon, Once-ler came over with his own plate of pancakes, watching the green girl studying. He was amused by her curiosity, but of course, Fiora had never seen things like this before.

"It's so strange," she said. "It's like a very flat, soft rock."

Once-ler chuckled. "Well, taste it," he encouraged.

She picked up the pancake and tasted it. Ooh! It was indeed soft and warm! She found herself liking it already.

"It's delicious," she said with a smile.

"Yea. Wait till you try with syrup," he said.

He poured what looked like an amber liquid on her pancakes. Fiora had that curious look again. She touched it, it was sticky! She tasted it on her finger. It was very sweet with a vague wood taste to it.

"Where did you get this?" she said fascinated.

"Believe it or not, syrup comes from trees," he said.

"Really? What kind of trees?"

"Well, not like the ones here."

"Oh, I see. They're from the human world."

Then ate more of this pancake, getting her fingers sticky. Once-ler watched as Fiora ate her pancake. She looked like a messy child.

"Here, try this," he said handing her what looked like a silver toothed object. "It's easier and less messy."

"W-what is it?" she said, nervous since it looked sharp.

"It's a fork. You use it to eat food. Lemme show you."

He demonstrated and Fiora watched as the young man held the fork and showed her how to use it. It was a bit hard, but she got it. Once-ler was indeed correct: it was easier to eat without sticky hands.

"So, show me this human magic you told me about," she said, eating a pancake.

"Oh, that," he said. He reached into his pocket and showed her a shiny coin. "Now watch."

Fiora watched Once-ler with a wave of his hand...it was gone! She looked perplexed! Where did the coin go?

"Oh, where is it?" he asked with a sly remark. Then reached towards Fiora's ear...and there it was! "Right here!"

Fiora gasped in surprise, clapping her hand to her mouth. "You really ARE a sprite, Once-ler!" she exclaimed in delight.

Once-ler laughed. He was happy having a friend like Fiora. Someone who didn't see Once-ler as strange. She always saw good in all things, even in the most unwanted thing in the world. Once-ler was unwanted...and he was used to it. But being loved and wanted was new to him, he found himself liking it with this beautiful young woman. A woman who saw past his flaws.

Fiora finished her first pancake, smiling, covered in sticky syrup. Once-ler could tell she was quite pleased with it.

"More?" he asked.

"Please," she said with a smile.


	5. Tickle

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

**Based upon Slasher12's drawing "Once-ler Gets Tickled" and "New Strategy" on DeviantART. Kudos and MANY thanks! Also, many thanks to ghost-of-a-scarecrow as well for inspirado!  
**

* * *

_Tickle_

Fiora warmed herself in the sun, watching the fauna of the Truffula forest play: the bar-ba-loots played leap-frog, climb up the trees to gather Truffula fruits, the humming-fish leap out of the water in harmonizing hums, the swomee-swans flying or swimming with quacks. She watched as the small swomee-swan was starting to learn to swim with its parents. She clapped with delight.

Pipsqueak approached Fiora, grabbing her hand and eagerly invited her to play, which she was overly delighted! She skipped merrily with them. She vocalized with each skip, the humming-fish echoed back her trilling vocalizations.

After playing with the bar-ba-loots, she sat on the grass, sighing with content. Yes! She loved playing with the bar-ba-loots! She stroked their soft fur, which made them smile widely with adoration. For they loved Fiora.

Soon there was the sound of hoof beats of the mule, Melvin. She looked in the direction towards the yellow and green cottage and there was the owner of that little cottage, Once-ler. She knew he had gone into town to try and sell his Thneed, his invention. She didn't really know what it did though. All she knew was he killed one of the trees to make it...though he did promise never to do it again. She was ever so grateful for that promise he made.

She touched the puckered flesh from the scar on her leg, recalling the day they first met. Sure, she would've liked to have greeted the human warmly when he first came to the Truffula forest, but she was so angry at him for killing the tree. Yet, she could see there was goodness in Once-ler: how concerned he was when he saw she was injured. How he bandaged her wound gently, the compassion and warmth in those sky blue eyes of his.

Once-ler was the first human Fiora had ever encountered. For no human had ever come to the valley before...nor did Fiora see any reason to leave it. She was just content being where she was, caring for the trees, the plants and the animals. Yet, though the Truffula valley was perfect in every way, Fiora had to admit that it wasn't. There were times she was lonely. Not that she minded playing with the animals or speaking to the trees, it's just that she wished she had someone. Every spring all the creatures would choose their mates, she was happy for them all, but it made her sad since she had none.

She was ever glad that Once-ler came here...perhaps a blessing from Mother Tree Herself, who knew? He was indeed strange creature, but she took an immediate liking to him when he first arrived. She was curious about this human, yet she didn't really like some of his objects that were sharp and dangerous looking, especially that axe. He killed the tree with it.

Once-ler removed the sign from Melvin's back, patted his muzzle and let him graze in the yard. With a depressed sigh, he held his broken guitar and went inside to put it away. He was sad that it was in such a state; it was going to cost a lot of money to have it fixed, which was tight enough. He had to work on another sales pitch without his instrument. He tossed his Thneed from around his neck inside on the small chair as well.

"Oh," Fiora said sympathetic to her animal friends. "He looks so sad."

She didn't like seeing him this way. She liked when he was happy: his eyes would light up, the widest smile would stretch across his youthful, round speckled face. She liked his laugh as well, light and joyful. Once-ler was always an enthusiastic, optimistic young man; she liked that about him.

"We should try to cheer him up," she said.

She watched as Once-ler left his cottage and leaned against a Truffula tree, slumping down with a dispirited sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it. Then, rolled up his sleeves and pulled his shirt out of his trousers, relaxing, then lowered his hat over his face, lying down in the shade. Yes, Fiora knew of the days where just the tranquility of the Truffula forest brought relaxation.

"Do you suppose he's asleep?" Fiora said her animal friends. "We probably shouldn't bother him."

She seemed to recall telling her that sleeping was how humans told others to go away. Not that she minded the animals snuggling with her in her home, Mother Tree. Just then, little Pipsqueak darted towards Once-ler.

"No!" Fiora hissed. "Don't wake him up!"

She sighed, knowing Pipsqueak always went to him for a marshmallow. She wondered why Pipsqueak hadn't gotten as big as Lou, the fat bar-ba-loot. Fiora followed after the mischievous baby bar-ba-loot, lifting her dark green dress up and tiptoed as quietly as possible. She looked over at the peacefully sleeping Once-ler. She wanted to see his face: his adorable nose, his pouty lips, his speckles, his starless night tousled hair. She especially loved his eyes: just like the sky in the Truffula valley. How they sparkled with utmost joy when he was happy, decorated with thick lashes.

Carefully she just pinched the brim of his hat until she heard a giggle coming from him...which she dropped and darted immediately into the bushes, hiding with her animal friends.

Once-ler stirred as he felt something fuzzy tickle him. Straightening up and saw the little bar-ba-loot, sitting on his stomach with the cutest, wide eyes. Once-ler stroked his head with a little smile, then reached into his pocket and handed him a marshmallow.

Pipsqueak ran back to Fiora with his prize, munching it in delight. They watched as Once-ler put his hat over his eyes once again and went back to his nap.

"What do you suppose made him laugh?" she wondered curiously to Pipsqueak.

The little bar-ba-loot shrugged.

"Do you think you can do it again?" she asked.

Pipsqueak nodded and went back to the sleeping human, observing as Pipsqueak poked Once-ler's bare stomach with a fuzzy paw. Almost immediately, there was a fit of giggles. Ooh! Now Fiora could understand! He was ticklish!

"What are you doing here again, little fella?" asked Once-ler. "Didn't I just give you..."

Then he burst out laughing as the baby bar-ba-loot started caressing his stomach.

"Let's go!" Fiora said with an impish giggle to her animal friends.

The animals proceeded first towards Once-ler...they started tickling him! The humming-fish fish yanked out feathers from the swomee-swans, who cried out in pained quacks, rubbing their bottoms in annoyance.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he said between laughs, clutching his torso, trying to protect himself. "Please stop!"

The swomee-swans tickled under Once-ler's chin with their wings and the humming-fish tickled with the feathers. Two bar-ba-loots held Once-ler's legs while they engaged in this tickle frenzy.

"S-Stop it! You guys win!" he laughed between gasps for air. "I give up!"

He heard the silvery giggling of the sprite. Her hair was orange and she was kneeling next to him, watching in delight as her animal friends tickled Once-ler.

"F-Fiora! Make them stop! Please!" he begged the sprite in his fit of laughs. "I can't take it!"

After a good minute, Fiora clapped her hands to get the animals attention, which they stopped immediately.

"Alright everyone," she said in a motherly voice. "That's enough!"

"You put them up to this, didn't you?" he said straightening up, panting.

"Maybe..." the impish sprite responded with her green eyes sparkling innocently.

Once-ler smirked and thought of a way to get back at her. Seemed only fair.

"I don't suppose _you're_ ticklish, are you, little Miss Green Girl?" he asked slyly.

"No," she lied. Fiora's hair turned a very bright pink!

Once-ler wasn't fooled. He knew what it meant when Fiora's hair turned that color. Oh yes! He had learned all of the colors of the sprite's hair when her mood changed. He crawled towards her.

"Don't you dare!" she warned with a finger, playfully.

"Oh really?" he said with a devious smirk. "I think I will."

He pounced towards the sprite and proceeded to tickle her ribs, which she let out delightful shrieks of laughter, squirming; her green feet kicked. Fiora fell backwards on the grass as Once-ler continued to tickle her. The animals of the forest watched as the two youths frolicked on the grass.

"STOP IT, ONCIE!" she squealed.

"I wonder if your feet are...ticklish?" he said with a sly twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Ohhhh...no!" she replied.

He clutched a dainty foot and tickled, met with more silvery laughter, along with protests of 'stop' and his name. The hem of Fiora's dress rode up, revealing the ugly scar on her leg...which Once-ler saw, and stopped almost immediately. He was struck with horror, then remorse. Their first meeting. The sight of the wound. How scared and angry she was at him.

"What?" she asked, panting. "Why did you stop, Oncie? It was getting really good..."

He just kept staring at the sprite's scarred green leg.

"What?"

"Y-you said stop," he stammered, blushing.

"You humans are strange," she said, sitting up. "You say one thing, but you don't mean it." She saw her friend was...sad? "What's wrong, Oncie?" She saw he was looking at the scar, which she touched. "Oh. I'm alright. It's all healed up now, thanks to you."

Once-ler sat there silently, still staring at the scar and then into Fiora's bright green eyes. Her silver specks glittered.

"I'm sorry..." he said, lowering his head.

"It's alright, Oncie," she said gently. "You're forgiven."

The two youths looked at each other. Was it...some kind of...attraction? Fiora bit her lip, her hair turned a light pink. Once-ler's speckled cheeks did the same. He really liked her.

Suddenly, Once-ler was smacked in the backside by something hard!

"OW! Jeez!" he said.

He looked in the direction where he had been hit to find Lorax holding a branch, looking very stern.

"What the hell was that for?!" he hissed, rubbing his bottom.

"Didn't I tell you no funny business with Fiora, Beanpole?" the diminutive guardian said sternly, crossing his arms.

"Nothing happened," Fiora insisted. "Oncie and I were just playing."

"Sure you were playing," Lorax said with disbelief.

"Was that really necessary?" Once-ler said frowning.

"Well, I'm teaching you a lesson, Beanpole," Lorax said. "Besides, you never listen to me so I figured this tactic would work. And judging by your reaction, I'd say it does."

"Oh, leave him alone!" Fiora defended, furrowing her brows. "He did nothing wrong!"

"Don't tempt me to get you next, young lady!" scolded Lorax.

She watched as the orange guardian stormed away. She needed to have a serious talk with her mentor. He was being way too harsh on the young man. They were just having fun.

Once-ler rolled his eyes. "What's IS Mustache's problem?"

"Oh, don't mind him," Fiora said. "I'm sure he'll warm up to you in no time."


	6. Fiora's Song

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

_Fiora's Song  
_

Once-ler returned from another failure from selling his Thneed. He was on the brink of giving up. Covered in tomatoes, his clothes red and covered in seeds.

A mingle of anger...and his eyes wet from being nailed in a tender spot painfully, he wiped the tomatoes off his face. He pulled off his stained clothes and in a clean pair. Might as well do laundry, he thought, holding the dirty clothes in his arms.

He went outside towards the wash bucket with a scrub brush in hand, he placed his clothes, grabbing a smaller bucket to get water from the lily pond. He filled up the wash bucket and mixing in laundry soap in the tub, he cleaned his clothes, getting the tomato stains.

He heard the most beautiful, silvery voice vocalizing somewhere. This was new to him! He went to see where this beautiful sound was coming from...he found Fiora, sitting in the sun...surrounded by the animals of the forest, just vocalizing to them.

It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Never had he known Fiora could sing! He suddenly felt...so...no words could describe it. He might as well melt into a puddle right there. She sounded like an angel. Even her beauty was like one too. Her cherub-like, heart-shaped face pale green with vines with tiny leaves embedded in her cheeks and the sparkling specks on her cheeks. The flowers in her flowing multicolored hair enhanced her beauty, especially water lilies, her favorite flower. Her eyes were the greenest he had ever seen with thick lashes. What he loved was how tender and loving she was. Her voice was soft and kind, soothing like a whispering wind.

Once-ler wasn't used to soothing sounds...mostly it as teasing and laughing from everyone. No. When Fiora laughed, it was a silvery and appropriate. Of course, there was the time she laughed at him when she tried to drive him out...but of course...she did apologize for that. He never had been apologized to before...and he found himself, though unused to it, liking it.

He heard the sprite's song...

_Sweet swomee-swans  
Let your song take wing  
Sing anything  
Let your song ring_

_Dear little bar-ba-loots_  
_Serenade your love_  
_In the trees above_  
_Let your song ring_

_Humming-fish_  
_Harmonize your hums_  
_Let it take wing_  
_For it makes my heart sing_  
_When I hear you  
Sing_

While lost in the sprite's musical voice, Once-ler lost his balance...clumsy him for disturbing this beautiful scene that he was watching. He heard Fiora's startled gasp, then girlish giggling.

Fiora saw the young man lying there flat on his face with his grey hat over his head in a tangle of arms and legs. He always was falling down a lot every time they met. It was funny.

"I...I'm sorry...was I interrupting anything?" he stammered embarrassed, fixing his fedora that had fallen over his eyes, dusting himself off with red speckled cheeks.

"Not at all," she said. "You seem to always be falling down. Is this normal for humans to do so?"

"Er...not really...that's just me. I'm just plain clumsy...that means I'm just a big awkward bundle of giant left feet."

"Your feet seem fine to me," she said with a shrug.

"Oh...that's just a fancy saying in the human world."

"You humans have so many fancy ways of saying things. Is this also normal?"

"Mm...yea. It's how we express our words."

""Come and sit," she said, gesturing to a sunny spot, which he did. "How was your...er...sale?"

"Mm..." he just said. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"Oncie, you got something on your face," she said, seeing a red streak.

"Huh?"

Fiora reached towards Once-ler's right cheek near his ear. He scrunched a bit since he was uncomfortable being touched by a girl. She wiped it and looked at it for a moment, curious, then smelled it and tasted it. She looked a bit puzzled. This was certainly a new taste to her: it was soft and fleshy with a bit of mush, yet it would've been delicious had it not been for the unpleasant taste...a rotting kind.

"What is that?"

"It's a tomato. It's a like a Truffula fruit...but red and it's from the human world. We eat them for food."

"Why would you have these tomatoes on your face?" she asked. "Were you eating them?"

"No," he said. "People threw them at me..."

"But...why?" she said; she felt sympathy towards Once-ler, yet she was confused. Was this normal in the human world? It seemed cruel.

He wasn't sure how to explain this custom since it kind of added insult to his injury. But it wasn't her fault for being curious.

"Well...it's meant to insult people..." he said. "It's a form of humiliation." Another puzzled look from the sprite. "Humiliation is just a fancy way of saying 'embarrassed'."

"I don't understand," Fiora said. "Why would humiliation be embarrassing? I thought embarrassed meant 'making a person uncomfortable.'"

"Yea, it is. They're two different words. Embarrassment means it's uncomfortable, but it's funny later on. Humiliation is a type of embarrassment but it...hurts the person's feelings...you know, makes them really sad."

"Oh, I see. Is that why you're...sad every time you come back from town?"

He lowered his head. It was too painful to admit that he was a failure. He could only imagine coming home...his family laughing at him. Painful memories began to spring up from when he was at home. Now this was happening to him when he was trying to sell his Thneed. Already almost a few weeks away from home and he was experiencing the cruel reality of the world while his dream was slowly getting crushed.

"Don't be sad, Oncie," she said. "Surely you'll do better next time."

"I don't think there will be a next time," he said defeated, plucking a blade of grass and flicking it.

She couldn't figure out what to do to cheer up this sad human. He was always so optimistic. It always seemed that every time he went into town to sell his invention...he'd come back sad...only to go back again. It didn't make sense.

"Perhaps...a song?" she said. "I always find singing cheers me up when I'm sad."

"Nah. I don't feel like it really," he said.

Fiora felt sad...surely there was a song that he would like to hear. After all, he did serenade her at the campfire in front of his house. She closed her eyes, thinking of some words and music in her mind...

_Dear Oncie_

_Shake the clouds from your eye_

_Do not let the rain come_

_Smile, do not be shy_

"You...don't have to do that," he protested...but was weakening at the sound of Fiora's song.

_Dear Oncie_

_Let Fiora's song mend your brokenness_

_Let those sky eyes shine_

_With joy and happiness_

_Like the Oncie I know_

_Dear Oncie_

_Dry those eyes_

_Smile, don't be shy_

_Let the sunshine show_

_Upon thy speckled face_

_Like the Oncie I know_

Once-ler felt his heart melting...the sadness dissipating as he heard the sprite's voice. He felt...soothed...his blue eyes were brimming with tears and a smile stretched across his face...just as she did in her song.

Fiora could see the sunshine in Once-ler's face. She liked that he was happy. How his eyes lit up.

"Your eyes are wet," she said. "Are you sad?"

"N-no," he said, wiping them away...a bit embarrassed. "Sometimes people cry...when they're happy too."

"Hm, makes no sense to me." She saw Once-ler was hiding his face, turning it away. "You're hiding. How come?"

"I'm just...embarrassed...for crying..."

"Why would you be embarrassed to cry?"

"Well, in the human world, it's considered...weak for a man to cry."

Fiora knit her eyebrows. Humans had strange thoughts. "Why would they think that?"

"Well, men are supposed to be tough and strong in the human world. They're supposed to protect their families from danger. If you cry as a man, you get teased."

"Teased?"

"It means...you hurt the person's feelings."

"Oh, I see. Well, there's no humans here, Oncie," Fiora said. "You can be yourself...and you don't need to be embarrassed. It's just me...and the trees...and the animals."

"How 'bout Mustache?" he said, uneasy...knowing that he teased him a bit.

"Don't mind him," she said reassuring. "I will make sure he doesn't."

Once-ler had to admit he liked that Fiora didn't think like other humans. She didn't see him as weak, a failure or weird. She saw him just as a person. He felt normal around her while everyone else didn't think he was. Well, Fiora wasn't human...still, it was good she wasn't. He liked that he was appreciated here in the Truffula forest. This felt more like his home than anywhere else.


	7. Wagon Ho!

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

_Wagon Ho!_

**Based upon the short film from _the Lorax. _I don't own this and intend to make no profit from it. Kudos to the writers**

Fiora had to admit she was curious about this thing that Once-ler drove whenever he went into town. He told her it was called a wagon and its purpose was to transport humans from far distances. Like a car, which she learned was a human wagon on wheels and it was much faster.

The human world was fascinating. Once-ler often invited her to see the human world whenever he went shopping...yet she wasn't sure. Old as time itself, she had never left the forest. She had to admit she was afraid to actually be in the human world, yet Once-ler assured her there was nothing to be afraid of. Sure, people may find her strange, but they would like her if she would just be herself.

Fiora heard Once-ler's wagon coming back: the clomping of hooves from Melvin, the sound of 'whoa' from Once-ler, the wagon coming to a halt.

Lou and Pipsqueak ventured towards the wagon with their usual mischief. They wanted to ride the wagon. Fiora didn't think that was a good idea. Yet, she was curious to see it. She watched as the two bar-ba-loots climbed onto the wagon. He heard Melvin's whinny and Once-ler turned to find Lou and Pipsqueak.

"Guys," he said. "Sorry. This is a precision machine, OK? So, no joyrides. You can SIT on the wagon, but it better not move an inch." He pointed a finger at them.

"Uh uh," said Lou raising his right hand, indicating he promised.

Then, he made another strange gesture, pointing to his eyes and then at Lou and Pipsqueak. Fiora wondered what it meant. Humans were strange creatures. They often said or did things that meant one thing or another. She would have to ask him about this. Then, Once-ler went inside his cottage...

Lou and Pipsqueak giggled. She looked at the wagon, touching it with her curious fingertips. The top was covered with some kind of cloth held down by something...it felt like the Truffula trunks. The sides were wood and green. The circles were hard with lines that went to a smaller circle in the middle. There was a strange yellow rectangle with letters and numbers on the back. There was Melvin in the front, attached to the wagon...he appeared to have twin leather straps that lead to his mouth. She frowned a bit...this seemed cruel to do this to an animal. She would have to have a word with Once-ler about this unfair treatment to an animal.

"Ya! Ya!" said Pipsqueak, holding the twin leather straps that lead to Melvin. Melvin just responded with an annoyed snort. She was shocked to see what the straps did! They were hitting Melvin!

"Stop!" she hissed. Then turned to Melvin, concerned, "Has Once-ler been hurting you, Melvin?"

Melvin just smiled. He knew that the green girl was not used to human customs. It angered her whenever harm came to nature or living things: he had seen how angry she had gotten when his owner cut down the Truffula tree the first day they met. She shrieked so loudly that he had to cover his ears. He shook his head, assuring her that Once-ler was his friend and he would NEVER hurt him.

"Oh...well good," she said relieved, but still frowned. "Then...why do you have these straps attached to you...and hitting you? And this thing in your mouth?" She indicated to his bit. "It seems awfully cruel and unfair."

Melvin just assured her with gentle eyes that these things were to keep him attached to the wagon so he could pull it, not to be cruel...and Once-ler always took good care of him.

"Oh, I see," she said, stroking his muzzle lovingly. "You are indeed a hard worker, Melvin. Once-ler is lucky to have such a fine beast like you."

He gave a sheepish look. Melvin liked the green girl. She was beautiful and kind. A lover of all living things. His owner talked about her nonstop every day. He had feelings for her, yet he didn't know how to tell her. Melvin had never seen him this way before. He had always wanted someone to love him. He knew Once-ler was teased by his awful family...thank goodness they were away from them. He hated them too. Especially his dumb ass brothers, Brett and Chet, who he had the pleasure of kicking one away before they left.

Fiora was perfect for Once-ler...if he would just stop being a bumbling fool and tell her how he felt about her. He heard Once-ler's stories about how many awkward moments he had with the green girl, including finding her in his bed, falling on top of her...them bumping into each other naked in the lily pond ("Not that I saw anything!" Melvin recalled Once-ler saying hurriedly. Then admitted, blushing, "Well, OK...I saw her naked. But just a little bit...only her butt...and a bit of...er..." Melvin shook his head as he listened to his stammering owner. "But...don't tell her. I didn't mean to!" Melvin rolled his eyes. Like he would ever tell!)

"Now, you two know that Once-ler said not to," said Fiora in her motherly voice to Pipsqueak and Lou.

Lou bowed and invited her into the wagon.

"What...? You mean...get into the wagon?" she said unsure. "Oh, I don't know."

They gestured to the wagon, inviting her for a ride. Still Fiora looked unsure, but she was curious about it. What exactly was it like to ride in one? What was inside it?

She climbed hesitantly inside it! Ooh! It was white and soft, a bit dark. There was some stuff in the back of shiny objects that belonged to Once-ler. She looked at them curiously. She hadn't seen most of them before. She recognized the pans and pots of course. Another was a strange silver bowl filled with holes. This indeed was a very curious object. She'd have to ask Once-ler about this one.

"Ya!" said Pipsqueak again. Another annoyed snort. Melvin knew what his owner said. He was not going to let two bar-ba-loots take over. Nope. He was loyal to his owner's word.

"Oh come on, Melvin," Fiora pleaded. "Please. Just this once. Just around the yard at least. I've always wanted to see what it's like."

Melvin stubbornly refused with a snort.

"Well, if Once..." she was about to say when she saw Pipsqueak climbing in the back.

She observed as Pipsqueak picked up a very long and thin stick and began to tie some kind of string around it. Then, he dug thorough a bag and found a Truffula fruit and tied it on the other end of the string.

"What...are you doing?" she asked.

He gestured that he was going to hold the fruit in front of Melvin, therefore that would make the wagon move.

"Oh...I don't know..." Fiora said uneasy. "You know what Once-ler said. We're not supposed to."

Pipsqueak made those big adorable eyes.

"Well...alright...but we should keep this quiet as possible. I don't want to make Once-ler angry."

She watched as Pipsqueak did this...and indeed, his idea worked! Melvin was chasing after the fruit, snapping at it hungrily. The wagon moved so fast...Fiora could feel the wind blowing through the wagon. She laughed delightfully. Ooh! This WAS fun!  
She watched as Pipsqueak held the stick and stood on one arm, showing off. Then, went behind Lou, covering and uncovering his eyes. She giggled at the two mischievous bar-ba-loots. Soon, they went up a hill and Melvin was slowing down...panting...tired.

"Ya!" said Lou, flicking the leather straps.

Pipsqueak tapped Melvin's head with the fruit in an attempt to make him go. Melvin didn't get up, still panting.

"Oh, the poor beast," she said. "We should let him rest."

"Aw," Lou sighed disappointed, slumping back...

Only to hear a creak...then began to roll backwards...and Melvin was getting further and further away...the bar-ba-loots realized he wasn't attached to the wagon! Lou and Pipsqueak panicked as the wagon went faster down the hill. Fiora was scared...but this was so much fun! She looked out the back of the wagon at the Truffula trees that flew by in a blur, hearing their laughter.

Lou and Pipsqueak were trying to figure out a way to stop the wagon before anything happened. Lou tried sticking a stick in the wheel, only to get caught in it and was spun around rapidly. Then landed right on the seat next to Pipsqueak, who cheered, relieved that his friend wasn't hurt. Melvin chased after the wagon, worried. He knew Once-ler had spent months making this wagon before he left home. He knew he wouldn't be too happy if this happened.

Suddenly, the wagon hit something that made it buck wildly...probably a rock. She squealed in a mixture of fear and laughter as she flew up in the air and landed back down, holding on tight.

Then...she saw three humming-fish casually walking by.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

They screamed in terror and ducked...speeding past them...it was until...she saw a giant hill...she knew what was at the end of it. Uh oh!

"Hurry!" she said desperately, knowing once they reached the end of that hill, they would fall down it.

Pipsqueak patted the covering, to release it...only that it blew off completely. Lou grabbed it before the baby bar-bo-loot could be blown away...and Fiora watched as it expanded like a giant pillow. She looked over her shoulder, sure that they were doomed and shut her eyes tightly...

Only...they...

She heard the rushing wind...and she looked around to see...a swomee-swan flying past...

They were...FLYING! She was delighted! She could see everything! The lily pond. The flowing rivers. Even the Truffula trees in colorful little dots...it was much higher up than sitting in Mother Tree's hollow, overlooking Her children. It was beautiful! She felt the wind blow through her hair...then caught sight of Once-ler's cottage below. It looked so small from where she was like she could hold it in her hand.

It landed with a soft thump right in the spot where it originally had landed! Everything back in place. Melvin got back as well just seconds before Once-ler opened the door...

"Well, whadda ya know?" he said, smiling and surprised to see the two bar-ba-loots. "You actually followed instructions. Thanks for keeping an eye on the wagon. I appreciate it."

Once-ler would've bought it...except Lou sneezed...and it collapsed in a giant, metallic clanging heap. Melvin hid his face, completely embarrassed. The two bar-ba-loots flinched. Lou laughed nervously...

Once-ler's eyes went wide for a second...his wagon! It was completely destroyed! His shock was immediately replaced by anger, balling his fists, letting out a small disgruntled growl, his cheeks flushed.

The two bar-ba-loots took off running for the hills...

"Great!" he growled angrily. "JUST great!"

He slumped over towards the destroyed wagon, then glared at Melvin for a moment who gave him an ashamed look. Well, it wasn't Melvin's fault. Those two bar-ba-loots must've tricked him somehow. That's when he saw the covering moving...

"What the...?

He moved it...to find Fiora, buried underneath the mess...

"Fiora! What are you doing here?" he said surprised. Then frowned. "Did you...?"

"No! I didn't. I just wanted to see inside it...and it was all their idea!"

"Are you hurt?" he asked, worried.

"I don't think so," she said.

He helped her up, to hear a small cry of pain from the sprite, collapsing to the ground.

"Hold on, don't get up," he said. "Let me see."

Kneeling down, he cupped the dainty green foot in his hand and found her ankle was swollen and purple.

"Looks like you twisted it. C'mon, let's go inside and take care it," he said.

Though he wasn't very strong, he couldn't let the sprite walk on it. He scooped her up...she was light as a feather!

"You don't...oh!" she said, surprised with a giggle...her hair pink.

He carried her inside and laid her gently on the bed. He wrapped her ankle in a long bandage and then got some ice, placing it gently on the tender area. He cleared his throat, a bit nervous since he was touching a girl...and staring at her...leg. Green, vine embedded with tiny leaves, graceful. Well, it's not like he hadn't seen this before when he tended her wound when they first met...this seemed more intimate...and she wasn't angry. His speckled cheeks flushed, biting his lip.

"Seems every time we see each other, you end up bandaging me," she said.

"Well, maybe if you stayed out of trouble..." he replied with a smile. "Honestly, how is it that Mustache puts up with you...and your mischief? He must have eternal patience."

Melvin watched as Once-ler take care of an injured Fiora, the two of them talking, smiling and laughing. Fiora's hair was pink as the Truffula trees. She wasn't used to human customs, but was starting to get it a bit.

Yes. He was pleased to see his owner was happy. The way he looked at Fiora, so shy. Yet, Fiora was loving and kind. She never laughed at Once-ler for being who he was (sometimes she did because he was so clumsy around her, but it was appropriate and polite). Yet seeing Once-ler like this was even better. He was a happy man.

Lorax happened to be walking by...hearing Once-ler and Fiora's voices coming from inside his cottage and climbed on the small ledge of the window...only to see that Once-ler was bandaging Fiora's injured...he was about to yell at Beanpole, but seeing how tender and caring he was with the sprite, he couldn't help but feel...softened at the sight of the two of them.

"Well, whadda ya know?" he whispered to Melvin. "He really IS a gentleman."


	8. Dance

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

**AN: OK, these are random. So if you're confused...they're not in any particular order. Hehe! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Dance_

Fiora was excited about the next human custom she would learn from Once-ler. Just any moment now and he'd be home from shopping.

Once she heard Melvin's clopping hooves and the rickety creaks of his wagon, she was happy he had finally arrived. She was ready for this new human custom.

"Hey," he said with a smile, seeing Fiora waiting eagerly on his lawn. "Just give me one moment, I'll be right there."

He went inside, carrying his shopping bag.

Once-ler had to admit this new thing he was going to show Fiora made him nervous. Though he had done it plenty of times...mostly alone and he was good at it. This would be his first time with someone else.

His first dance. With a girl.

He recalled how shy he was with girls. He had always wanted to try and meet one. But they were a totally different species: how they huddled in packs, giggling and staring, whispering. He couldn't even talk to them! He ended up stammering idiotic sentences, his tongue felt twisted and swollen...even tripping over his clumsy big feet, making a fool out of himself.

Fiora was different though. Sure, she was a girl...but it seemed easier to talk to her. She wasn't human...she didn't think like them. She did think he was funny with his clumsiness and stammering...only because she had never been around humans before. She was curious about the human world. He often wondered what it would be like to take her there.

Fiora watched as he carried a small silver box. She had never seen this before. She observed as Once-ler placed something on the box, then pressed a button. Music played from the box! Ooh! It was smooth and steady...

"It sounds like...the flow of a river almost," she said.

"It's called _Blue Danube..._" he said. "And yes. That's exactly what it sounds like. It's called a waltz. It's a dance. It's pretty easy."

"So...how does one...do this?" Fiora asked a bit scared.

"Well, uh..."

Now it was his turn to be scared. He had NEVER been this close to a girl before. Sure, it was just Fiora...but she was still a girl, even if she wasn't human.

"This...may require invading personal space, if you're OK with that," he said, his voice trembling.

"Well, if you wish to show me this...dance...then I guess it's is."

Once-ler was red from his ears to his neck, sweating and shaking. Fiora was nervous herself, she had never been close to a human man before. Well...there was that time when she slept in his bed...only he was very angry and embarrassed.

She felt Once-ler cup her hand like they did when they shook hands.

"OK," he continued. "You can put your hand on my shoulder."

Fiora reached a very hesitant, trembling hand towards Once-ler's thin shoulder and planted it there, feeling the texture of his shirt and vest. Once-ler's cheeks were burning now. He cleared his throat staying focused on the task at hand and swallowed. Fiora felt something touch her waist, which made her jump...

"It's OK," he said reassuring. "It's my other hand."

"Is this...normal for humans to do so?"

"For this dance, yes," he said. "Don't worry. I won't touch anything else."

This touch was very unfamiliar with Fiora...she was slowly getting used to these human customs. She liked how Once-ler's hands felt. Soft and gentle, the palm so smooth, his fingers were calloused at the tips, his nails were clean and well cared for. Fiora's hand was very smooth and soft, he felt the bumps from the vines and the glossy leaves.

"OK...it goes like this. I will lead and you follow, OK?" he said.

He started counting...which was strange...she didn't understand why.

"Why are you counting, Once-ler?"

"It's called a rhythm...a beat...the speed you're supposed to follow with the music."

"Oh, I see."

She felt his feet begin to move...then they started to rotate in a circle, Once-ler's feet seemed to step towards her...then back. He told her to step in the opposite direction with his foot. It was confusing and Fiora was a bit clumsy, tripping over Once-ler's feet, but just laughed. Still, this dance got a bit smoother...better...once Fiora got used to it. She started getting it, Once-ler was pleased of course. She liked this waltz.

Then, they were staring into each other's eyes...mossy green and sky blue...a warm, fuzzy feeling...Fiora was completely lost in the music...and Once-ler. His speckled cheeks flushed again. She felt a bit...dizzy. So did he. Their hearts were fluttering. Was it from dancing...or being near each other?

"I feel...strange..." she said. "Like...I have been spinning..."

"M-maybe we should...stop..." he said, still staring at the green girl, lost in her eyes...seeing how pink her hair was. He saw her dress strap had slid a bit off her graceful green shoulder. He evaded his eyes from the exposed area to the flowers in her hair, her elegant neck, glittering cheeks...those green eyes...

The two of them...feeling uncomfortable...yet unable to stop staring at each other, lost.

"F-f-Fiora?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I have to tell you something..." he stammered, rubbing his neck with flush. "Th-this is my first time...dancing with a girl...I've...never been with a girl before...and...er..."

"Yes?" Fiora was curious what Once-ler had in mind.

"Well...if you were...say, in the human world...would you...ever...want to be with...someone like me?"

"Of course, Once-ler," she said; her green eyes shined with kindness. "I...like you."

More flushing. He saw...surrounding them...were flowers! All in the path where they had danced. She looked at the flowers, smiling and giggling. Her magic was acting funny. It always did...around Once-ler. She didn't understand why though. Perhaps Once-ler had his own magic.


	9. Once-ler's Nightmares

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

_Once-ler's Nightmares  
_

**AN: Takes place after the Once-ler is alone, having nightmares he has while in solitude. From the chapter RECLUSE. And once again, we meet Greed-ler again. Inspired by veekaizhanz on DeviantArt. Angst and scenes of torture.  
**

After being sucked down by the schloppity schlopp, Once-ler opened his eyes and found himself in a black void. He hears footsteps...there is Greed-ler, smirking with his hands behind his back.

_**Well, hello there, Oncie,**_ he says arrogantly.

He gasped, "You! You did this! You ruined me! You're the one who made me do this! You made them suffer!"

Greed-ler just laughed. _**Please, Oncie, you know what they say: you point one finger, more will be pointing back.**__** I'm completely blameless in this.**_

"No!" Once-ler insisted. "This was all your fault!"

_**No, Oncie,**_ says Greed-ler, still smirking. **_It was all you. I merely helped you. If you didn't want my help, all you had to do was not listen to me...but you gave in anyway...gave into your lazy family and my words. Besides, _**

"W-where am I?" asked Once-ler looking around.

Greed-ler didn't bother to answer.

_**Come. Let me show you to your room...**_

"Room?" he questioned.

**_Why, yes. This is your new home now. It's been all made for you. Everyone has one here._**

"But where exactly is here?"

**_You'll find out one way or another..._**

They walked down a dark hallway with what looks like doors of all shapes and sizes, some seemed to be unable to make out in the dark. Greed-ler stopped at a door that resembled a bank vault. With his clawed, gloved hand, he reached into his pocket and produced a gold key, sliding it into the keyhole. The locks seemed to unlock themselves like by magic. The door opened slowly...and Greed-ler showed Once-ler inside a very dark room...and to his surprise it was freezing like winter.

_**Do you like it?**_ he asks with a smirk.

He shivered hugging himself, "Why is it so cold?" he asked, shivering, hugging himself.

_**Why, it's like your heart, Once-ler...when you cut down those trees, **_he said smirking. _**Oh, and that's not the best part.**_

Greed-ler whistled. There was a clinking sound coming from the corners of the room and snaked around Once-ler's thin body...when he saw what they were, they were made of coins.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Once-ler.

He tried fighting back, but too late...he was trapped. Several heavy padlocks locked themselves on the chains, locking Once-ler in place. He was trapped. He struggled against the chains, making them clink violently.

"Let me out of here!" he demanded. "Let me out!"

_**You can't leave here...not ever,**_ said Greed-ler, still amused. _**That's the thing about greed: it's a nasty little thing that always brings man's downfall in the end...and there's always a price to pay.**_

He pats Once-ler's cheek, blowing a smoke ring in his face. He shook his head in disgust, coughing.

_**By the way, welcome to Hell. Enjoy your new room, Oncie!**_ Greed-ler adds. Then swished to the door and waves his clawed, green gloved hand, still smirking. _**Toodles!**_

The bank vault door slammed shut with a loud slam, the locks clicked into place. Once-ler looked around his new room. So this was his hell. Alone. Cold. Chained to his earthly possession: money. With a whimper, he slid down to the floor, his chains clinking. Shivering, he began to cry, hugging himself to keep warm.

"What have I done?" he moaned softly.

Out of nowhere, little demons appeared in his room, holding red hot pitchforks. Once-ler cowered, but was restrained in his shackles. With high-pitched, mischievous laughter, they began to pierce his flesh with the prongs, burning him. He screamed in pain feeling the sharp, burning sensation on his skin.

"Please forgive me! Forgive me! Fiora!" he cried, sobbing hard from the physical torment and the ache in his heart.

Once-ler woke up, drenched in sweat and teary-eyed. He sat up gasped, "It was a dream... but why I felt like real?"

* * *

He climbed back into bed, depressed. He closed his eyes in order to find sleep again. After seeing Fiora at Mother Tree, she left him...angry for what he had done. No, he didn't deserve her. He curled up on the bare mattress, weeping into his pillow until he felt exhausted.

Once-ler was shivering so violently, his teeth are chattering, hard metal is bit into his flesh, so heavy. Opening his eyes, he finds himself in his cold room, shackled up by coin-made chains and padlocks...his own personal hell. His body was sore from being tortured by the demons. His eyes are raw from crying, his throat rough from screaming. He felt so weak...

Hugging his knees, feeling so despondent, thinking of how much Fiora suffered when he cut down the trees, it brought more tears to his eyes. How much remorse he felt when he held her while she died in his arms.

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the door open...and there's Greed-ler, smirking...

"What do you want?" Once-ler says, cowering.

He hears a door open...and there's Greed-ler, smirking...

_**You have a visitor, Oncie, **_he says. _**Says she's from heaven.**_

The minute he heard this, his eyes lit up. He suddenly found hope and strength again, sitting up.

"Fiora..." he gasped, then shouted, "Bring her here!"

"Patience, Oncie," he says. "Patience."

He swishes away...only a moment...there's Fiora, beautiful as ever, looking down. Then looks at him with sad eyes. Once-ler felt his eyes flood, seeing her again...feeling so much guilt for what he had done to her, yet so overjoyed. And here she was, visiting him from heaven. She looked like an angel.

"Fiora..." he whined. "Please let me out of here. This is hell for me..."

Fiora looks sad. "I...I wish I could..." she says. "But I will try to negotiate with...the big boss."

She knelt in front of him, cupping his face and looking at this pitiful Once-ler: his eyes are full of pain. His body is bruised and broken, shivering from the cold. His clothes are ragged. He looked so miserable.

"Oncie..." she says. "It's so lonely in heaven without you. I miss you...every day."

He silently cried, couldn't believe hearing that she's suffering as well, even though she's in different world. He missed her. Every minute he was away from her, it was torture. Well, he deserved this punishment after what he had done: losing his friends and his true love. He couldn't imagine her last moments on earth: crawling to him through the dirt in agony, weak and despondent...

She looked at her Oncie and began to nuzzle his forehead and his hair, smelling it. She kissed him...Once-ler felt her soft lips upon his. He kissed back. He was so lonely here, hungry for love and affection, companionship...the only company he had here in Hell were the demons and occasional torment from Greed-ler mocking him. Mostly he was alone.

Soon she bit him on the lips...HARD! He screamed in pain, some blood oozed from the bite mark_. _There's sinister laughter from Fiora...and her appearance melts away before Once-ler's eyes...revealing Greed-ler.

"How dare you!" Once-ler shouted angrily.

_**Ohoho!**_ he laughs hysterically. _**You ACTUALLY believe your love would visit you here in Hell? I think it's cute you're still a naive little boy. A stupid fool.  
**_

He strokes his hair, cupping his face with his green clawed hands.

_**I like you, Oncie,**_ Greed-ler said. _**I liked having you as a pet when I helped you rise to power...you sold your soul to me now once you broke your promise. I saw your love...how much she suffered when you cut those trees down...and let me tell you, when you cut down Fiora's special little tree, that was the cherry on top of the sundae. You really impressed me.**_

Once-ler screamed struggled to get away from the evil green; the chains clinking as he thrashed. It was useless. He gave up his struggle, feeling weaker every minute and fell on the floor, and began to cry, knowing no one would care.

"Ohhh!" sighed Greed-ler. "That's music to my ears. Your suffering screams. Your pitiful sobs. Yes, drown me in the sweet sorrow of your bitter tears."

Greed-ler looked over his little pet who was reduced to nothing but a sniveling, bawling little baby. To think this man was once a rich business man who ruled the world with his money and power. It was a pathetic amusement.

_**Aw, the little boy is crying,**_Greed-ler simpered mockingly.

"Just go away!" Once-ler sniffled.

_**I could, but I'm not done with you. How would you like to know what your little green love went through? I can show you.**_

"No," he said, shaking his head; his blue eyes grew wide, anticipating what the green devil probably had in store.

_**Well, too late,**_ Greed-ler said with a shrug, chuckling maniacally with a sadistic glimmer on his face. _**You have lost your free will here.**_

He held up a very sharp axe in his hand. With a wave of his hand, Once-ler's clothes are gone, except his heart-print shorts. Once-ler felt humiliated. He shivered even harder in his winter room. Greed-ler looked over his little victim, admiring the flesh. It was pink with sores, scabs, and burns from the demons torturing him...but still soft.

_**Ooh! Nice shorts!**_ he teases, pinching Once-ler's bottom.

He jerked at the sharp pinch from the green demon as he whined, "Get away from me! I want Fiora to come back to me!"

Greed-ler just laughs, ignoring his whines.

_**I told you, Oncie,**_ he says. _**You're in Hell. You can never leave. You'll never see your little green girl again. You're serving a life sentence...**_

Without warning, Greed-ler drags the sharp axe across his soft back, leaving a long slash. It bled, the red liquid trickling down his back. It gave him terrible pain, his scream echoed around the darkness. Greedler continued to slash other parts of his body...laughing with sadistic glee as he tortured Once-ler; he screamed as he felt Fiora's suffering...the suffering HE caused her!

"Please!" begged Once-ler, now sobbing. "Please stop! It hurts!"

_**Oh, but I'm just beginning to warm up...also that's not the best part,** _says Greed-ler with a smirk. Once-ler watched as Greed-ler pressed a button on the handle of the axe and it produced five, rotating...like his super-axe-hackers!

"No!" Once-ler whimpered in a terrified voice. "Don't! Please!"

He felt the five rotating axes slash at his flesh, causing more wounds...he screamed and sobbed as he felt their sharp blades cut into his flesh, ripping open the old wounds. So this is what she felt when those axes cut down those trees! He finally understood how much pain he caused her. He couldn't imagine her surviving and dealing with this, especially it had happened for years.

_**Well, you've bored me now,**_ sighs Greed-ler with a flamboyant phony yawn. _**I'll come back tomorrow...I'll think of something more amusing to toy with you.**_

He opens the vault door, and smirks, taking one last glace at his tortured pet, bleeding and shivering.

_**Later, pretty boy!**_ he says.

It closes, leaving Once-ler alone in the cold, dark room in nothing but his shorts, still chained, the blood tricking down, freezing hard on his flesh.

He collapsed to his knees, whimpered, feeling more tears spill from his eyes. His body hurt so much!

"Fiora... where are you..."

Then, more demons come to torture him...poking his fresh wounds...he screamed as he felt his scabbed wounds being ripped open again by the demons...

Once-ler woke up. He gasped. Then, pulled off his shirt to see if the slashes were there, looking to his skin. Surprisingly, they weren't any. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real.

He looked out the boarded up window, looking at the desolate wasteland. Feeling the tears streaming down his face, burning him...his face hurt from weeping. Snot ran from his nose.

"I don't want this end here..." he whimpered.

He cupped the seed in his hands. The only gift she gave him. He caressed it, recalling the memory of her final moment...recalling the terrible nightmare...how real it felt.

"You didn't deserve this, Fiora," he wept; a tear fell on the seed. "Neither did the trees. Please...forgive me. I swear to you that I'll keep this safe...until when the time comes, I'll make things right. I promise."


	10. Endings

**Truffula Tales**

* * *

_Alternate Endings to NATURE GIRL  
_

**AN: OK...I was unable to pick an ending for Nature Girl. I decided that I was happy with the original ending (read NG: Epilogue: Rebirth).  
Here's a few samples of alternate endings I had in mind**

Here's how each ending would begin:  
_The Once-ler lived to the ripe age of 100 with the help of Fiora's healing hand. He had grown so old...he was weak...dying. Fiora's magic could no longer help him. She stayed by his side throughout his life, loving him. She looked into his blue eyes, knowing he would be gone soon..._

_"Fiora," he said weakly, cupping her cheek, looking at his love one last time. "I...love...you..."_

_"I love you, Oncie," she said, looking at her dying love._

* * *

Then it would go through these three alternate endings.  
**  
**_Once-ler's Funeral  
__**Please listen to "Leliana's Song" while reading this Alternate Ending. I don't own the song.  
**_

_Soon his hand fell limp, his eyes closed, taking his final breath...he was gone. Fiora__ nuzzled him, letting her tears fall on Once-ler like he did with her once before...so long ago. She held him tightly to her, stroking his cold cheek and his hair.  
_

_Once-ler's funeral was held in the Truffula forest. Ted, the animals, Lorax, and Fiora all attended. He was carried to a hole that Ted had dug for his final resting place. His body was carried by the bar-ba-loots. He was decorated with flowers, wearing his grey fedora. His arms were laid across his chest, holding a Truffula seed in his hand._

_Mother Tree and Her children sang the most mournful song, heard throughout the forest. The bar-ba-loots laid Once-ler's body in the small hole. Fiora approached the Once-ler, looking at her love. He was pale and looked so peaceful and beautiful. She let a few tears fall on him, then cupped his cold cheek...recalling their youthful, happy days. Her heart broke, but she knew it was his time. She knew his soul would live on...in Mother Tree, in the new tree she would plant on him..._

_She kissed Once-ler's lips and his forehead, nuzzling his face...more tears spilled from her mossy eyes on him and caressed his hair and his cheek, bidding him a tearful farewell._

_"I love you, Oncie," she said softly. "May Mother Tree take you in Her embrace."_

_Once-ler was buried. Fiora looked at the dirt mound where Once-ler now laid to rest. She touched it and his grave became covered with grass and flowers, making it beautiful...for that's how she saw Once-ler: a beautiful person who she loved...and she would always love. The animals, Lorax, and Ted placed stones around Once-ler's grave. Then, she touched it one last time and a Truffula tree sprang up...its tufts were blue, just like Once-ler's eyes. She looked at it, knowing his memory would live on in that small, blue Truffula tree._

* * *

_Rebirth: Alternate Ending 1_

**Inspired by suntan120.  
**

_Fiora looked at her dying love...knowing his time would come soon. Once-ler would be gone soon..._

_"Come," says Lorax. "Let's take him to Mother Tree."_

_"You mean...?" Fiora says._

_"Yea," he said. "You love him...you deserve to be with him..."_

_Fiora carried Once-ler to Thneedville where the new Mother Tree had been planted: in the center of town in the park. She had grown so big...Her children had returned. Her tufts fluttered down in a shower of mournfulness, knowing that Once-ler would be gone._

_She laid him at Mother Tree's base, holding his hand and kissed it. Once-ler looked up at Mother Tree with his eyes..._

_Lorax used his magic and he and Fiora joined hands...magic combined with the forces of nature..._

_Once-ler looked up at Mother Tree...he heard her song! For the first time since his youth when he first joined with Fiora beneath Mother Tree. He heard the trees' singing as well...it was sad at first, then it was joyful..._

_"Fiora," he whispered. "I hear Her! I hear Mother Tree!"_

_There was a blinding white light before Once-ler's eyes...Mother Tree's arms reaching towards him...Her song filling his ears..._

_Soon, the light was gone...the song had ended. Fiora knelt next to Once-ler, seeing him...she helped him up. Once-ler saw his hands: they were pale green, his green skin covered in vines...he touched his ears to find them pointed...like his love's. He was a sprite! Just like..._

_Her._

_"Hello, Oncie," said Fiora, smiling at him._

_He smiled and he and Fiora embraced. They walked back to the Truffula forest where they lived happily ever after for all eternity._

* * *

_Rebirth: Alternate Ending 2_

_(same as AE:1)_

_Lorax promised Fiora he would help Once-ler. He would give him the greatest gift of all: eternal life and youth._

_They took Once-ler to Mother Tree, laying him beneath Her shade, the feathery tufts fluttering down on Once-ler as he looked up at Her...he heard her song..._

_Lorax touched Once-ler with a golden light...his age began to reverse: his age-spots disappeared, his white wild hair became a starless night color, his wrinkles were gone...he was the young man he once was when he first came to the valley. _

_Once-ler opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He touched his face. He was young again! He couldn't believe it. He looked at Lorax._

_"You...did this?" he said._

_Lorax nodded. He hugged him, ever so grateful that his youth had been restored. Then, he looked at Fiora, happy to see her again. They embraced tightly. They walked back to his home in the Truffula forest where they lived happily ever after for all eternity._


End file.
